


Hey Sweetie

by anna_thema



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slayer Shaw, Smut, vampire root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_thema/pseuds/anna_thema
Summary: “Root, it’s 4:30am, the sun’s coming up in 45 minutes, and apart from waking me up from the first good sleep I’ve had in a week, don’t you think you’re cutting it kinda close?”“Living’s no fun if you don’t do it dangerously. Besides I was in the neighborhood having a snack, and I thought, ‘hey, can’t a vampire drop in on a slayer for a friendly visit every once in a while?”
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Hey Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Root and Slayer Shaw, based loosley on the Buffy vampire model
> 
> Inspired heavily by this tumbr post: https://changelingchilde.tumblr.com/post/134358754294/root-shaw-vampires-au
> 
> If this AU remotely appeals to you you should check out the OP prompt, it's quite good

“Hey sweetie, did you miss me?”

Root stood in the doorway, as usual sporting her leather jacket and a shirt cut just too low to be considered “safe for work”, wearing a wicked grin that showed off the sharpened points of her incisors. Shaw blinked.

“Root, it’s 4:30am, the sun’s coming up in 45 minutes, and apart from waking me up from the first good sleep I’ve had in a week, don’t you think you’re cutting it kinda close?”

Root’s grin widened.

“Living’s no fun if you don’t do it dangerously. Besides I was in the neighborhood having a snack, and I thought, ‘hey, can’t a vampire drop in on a slayer for a friendly visit every once in a while?”

At the mention of ‘snack’, Shaw’s eyes widened, then narrowed, and she began to reach behind the doorframe for her rack of weapons.

“You didn’t…”

“Of course I didn’t! I left her in an alley out of harms way, She’ll be a bit dizzy when she wakes up, but I didn’t take more than she had to spare. I’m on my best behavior now, thanks to you. And maybe you reward me by letting me stay the day?”

With this last remark, Root batted her eyes and stretched languidly, leaning against the outside of the door, in such a way that Shaw’s eyes were drawn inexorably to her cleavage. She blinked and looked away hurridley, Root smirked.

“Now can I come in sweetie?”

“Root, No. I know you’re like some reformed killer and sexy vampire hacker, but this is three ways a Bad Idea”

“So you think I’m sexy?”

Shaw’s scowl deepened, though she felt her cheeks flush. She was sure Root noticed.

“Root I’m not gonna invite you in, though if you keep standing there, I might decide to use you for target practice.”

Root pouted.

“Okay then, I’ll head out into the morning, but like you said, the sun’s coming up soon, and I might not make it home in time. Hopefully I can find some kind stranger to lend me an umbrella, or maybe it will rain, otherwise…” Root mimed shrieking in agony.

Shaw groaned internally. _Sprits, I don’t deserve this. She’s doing this on purpose to annoy me. On the other hand…_ Her eyes raked Roots body again, pausing briefly on her boobs poking out from her shirt, and she cut herself off before she could finish the thought.

With the greatest possible show of reluctance and disdain, Shaw sighed and relented.

“Fine, you can come in, but you’d better beha-“

Root was over the threshold and inside the door before Shaw could finish the sentence.

“Oh I promise” She purred,

“I could never hurt you anyway, at least, not unless you asked me too…” Root winked.

Shaw just stared, Root usually flirty, as she had been on their previous encounters, but this was bold even for her, especially considering the number of times Shaw had threatened to stake her. Somehow, neither of them had followed through. _Until tonight_ Shaw thought, though she again resisted the thought. Root was hot, sure, but Shaw didn’t do people, or relationships. Heck, she barely did friendships.

Plus, Root was literally _a vampire_.

Shaw beckoned her in with wave and a grunt, since she didn’t trust herself to speak. Root was still standing uncomfortably close, and Shaw could smell her sweat, mixed with a mild perfume and a hint of iron.

Root moved further into Shaw’s spartan living quarters, which amounted to a bed, a fridge half filled with food and half with various grenades and weapons, a stove, a sink, and not much else. Clothes were scattered in two piles by the bed, and a cheap trunk rested at the foot of the bed. By the door, a rack held stakes, crossbows, and assorted modern and medieval weapons. She stripped of her jacket, and tossed it aside. Shaw swallowed and looked at the floor, just as root turned around again.

“You know, Sameen, if I’m being honest, I didn’t just come here for shelter”

“Did you not, really..”

“ha aha, yes, I can be very subtle, but I’ve been thinking about us”

“Us?” Shaw’s heart sped up even faster, Root gave a knowing nod

“Yeah, after all, we’re both women who know what they want, Both operating in the shadows, doing work that nobody can or should know about, I’m a reformed vampire killer for hire, and you’re a merciless, sociopathic slayer, we’re perfect for each other”

Not all of this was news to Shaw. Root’s relentless attempts to flirt with her had not gone unnoticed, though Shaw would never give Root the satisfaction of knowing it. There were a coupled of problems though.

“Root, we’re literally on opposite sides”

“Pshh, please, I’ve been helping you on and off for months now, we make a good team on the streets, why cant you admit that we’d be good together in other ways as well?

Shaw felt her pride and resolve crumbling. She tried one more time.

“and besides, I don’t do relationships, they’re for suckers and saps, whatever you feel, I couldn’t make it work.”

Root quirked her head, and Shaw couldn’t read the expression in her eyes.

“Who said anything about a relationship?”

That did it. Shaw finally gave in. The long suppressed desire to be touched, by anyone but especially by Root, finally won out.

“What did you have in mind?”

Root’s grin lit up the room like the sun she had come seeking shelter from.

“Well, you could start by letting me kiss you….”

***

Root’s lips were cool as they met Shaw’s. They kissed, Tenderly at first, as though they were both holding back, then deeper and more passionately. Shaw let out a small moan as Root traveled down her throat, kissing her collarbone and neck.

“Bite me,”

Root paused in her exploration. “Are you sure-“

“Bite Me.”, It wasn’t a request this time.

Root complied, biting down on Shaw’s neck with just enough pressure to prick her with her incisors without drawing blood. Shaw gasped audibly and shivers ran up her entire body, the teeth were a major turn on. As Root continued to suck lightly on Shaw’s neck and collarbone, Shaw moved her hands around Root’s waste, feeling the taller woman’s hips buck into her own. She disengaged the kiss and peeled Root’s top off, exposing her firm breasts and lacy bra. Shaw couldn’t helped herself, she licked her lips.

Root raised her eyes

“See anything you like?”

“Boy do I”, replied Shaw,

Root smirked, and reaching back, unclasped her bra, letting it tumble to the floor, exposing her breasts. Shaw couldn’t take it anymore. Spinning Root around, she shoved her back onto the bed. Root gasped, desire written in every line of her face. Shaw cupped one of Root’s breasts with her hand and gently squeezed, causing a shiver of desire and a low moan to eminate from her lover. Se lowered her lips to the other nipple and prepared to suck. Root gasped, her normally sultry smooth voice replaced with gaspes of desperate desire. Shaw alternated breasts, moving her tounge in careful circle around each nipple as Root gazed up at her, eyes full of having wanted this for ages. If Shaw was honest, so were heres. She pulled back for a beat, checking in with Root.

“Are you good Root?” Much as Shaw was enjoying this, she needed to be sure that Root was as well. Root reached up and touched Shaw’s face, delicately bushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Shaw, I’m better than I’ve been in a long time” It was actually a mark of the intimacy between them that Root used her last name. “I’ve been wanting this for a long time. It’s perfect, and so are you”

Shaw rolled her eyes at the sappy compliment, but couldn’t hide the smile that flickered across her face. She stripped off her shirt and bra, exposing her firm breasts. Leaning down to kiss Root, she continued her ministrations while snaking a hand underneath the band of Root’s pants. She felt a wetness there that she knew was mirrored by the dampness between her legs, and her body tingled with arousal.

Shaw deepened her kiss, running her tongue along Roots lips, tasting her, feeling the sharpened points of her teeth. Shaw sucked on Roots lower lip, biting down just hard enough that Root gasped in pain, and desire. Root moved lower, as Shaw supported herself above her, she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked on it, just letting the tips of her fangs graze the skin. Shaw gasped and swore, her muscles contracting in insensate lust. Root gave equal attention to both breasts, then reached up and raked her nails down Shaw’s chest and stomach. Shaw felt herself rapidly approaching climax as Root drew back to check in with the slayer lying beneath her.

“Everything going ok?”

Shaw, still catching her breath, very nearly grinned,

“I’ve got to admit root, this _was_ a good idea.”

“Yeah?” Root got another one of her wicked grins, “This is only the first layer, don’t you want to see how deep I go?”

Shaw looked up into her eyes, and allowed herself to dwell in the possibilities.

“ I can go pretty deep myself, this could take a while”

“Oh, dear, that’s no problem, the sun’s just coming up, and we’ve got all day…”


End file.
